The Best Birthday Present
by kellsiebieber
Summary: Shawon love story. Dawson tries to impress Shay by throwing her a surprise party, but Shay doesn't seem to agree. This tells the story of Shay big birthday bash!


Best Birthday Present

"Damn what a day!" You sit on the couch next to Otis who reeks of sweat and desperation, "I know! Two car accidents and one fire! I can't wait till the end of the day! Hey um what are you doing for Sh-" You interrupt him by covering his mouth.

"Would you shut up? She is right there! Damn Otis! Everyone is going to the bar to surprise her; I'm pretending that I'm just taking her out for drinks and when she walks in BAM! Surprise! She will love it!", you say in a loud whisper. "Who's go" again you interrupt him by covering his mouth. "Shut up she's coming this way!" Shay walks over and slightly touches your arm as a hello gesture, sending chills up your arm. Damn she looks beautiful! I just want to grab her and never let go! Both you and Shay thinking the same thing. "um h-hey Shay, how are you?", you can't help but get butterflies every time you say her name. "Good just a little tired that's all. You?" I hope nobody remembers my birthday, it's just another year closer to my death so why should I celebrate it?

You get up pour you and Shay a cup of coffee and get closer to her, "I'm fine just exhausted, I was wondering if you want to get a drink later? Just a treat for being the best friend ever." Shay rolls her eyes thinking it's for her birthday, but doesn't want to say anything just in case "Um yeah! I would love too! I'll pick you up at 6?" You smile real big then hide it trying to not make anything too obvious. "Perfect!" You start to walk away your heart beating so fast then you remember She might not remember. I know the one way she will come for sure. "Oh and Shay I'll be paying, my treat." You throw her a wink and walk away proud, not knowing that Shay was staring at your ass the entire time.

"You look could, here take my coat", you offer her your coat but she shakes her head no. "I think it's cold, we could go somewhere else", you grab her cold hand and hold it really tight to keep it warm "Just come with me." You both walk into the dark bar, still holding hands and somehow your fingers are intertwined together, and you are the first to notice but don't want to let her go. "SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY LESLIE!", say the entire bar. Fuck. They remembered. Now what? I can't get mad at Gabby she did this all for me, I should be happy. Right? You notice Shay has left your side to get a drink, so you do the same.

"You like the party?", Shay turns around to Severide standing there with two drinks one in each hand, knowing he had more than five. "Yeah it's cool." He takes a seat next to her you're tempted to walk over there but don't want to make her upset. "What do you mean it's cool you should love it! Dawson spent weeks planning this! She made everything was perfect, she even made sure the drinks tasted perfect! Go have fun! Stop being a downer at your own party!", he punches Shay's arm spilling her drink on herself. Shay didn't hear a word he said she was too distracted by her own thoughts, one thing she did know was that he was drunk and all she wanted to do is hold Dawson in her arms nothing else. You walk over handing her a napkin "YOu can go if you want to; I thought this might cheer you up. You know since you saw... um -." Shay interrupt you with a disappointed look on her face, "Since I saw Clarice, so that's what this is about. You didn't have to do that Dawson, I can handle my love life." You know you screwed up your heart hurts already. Why am I so stupid! I say the dumbest things to Shay! I screw every chance I get with her. "I just didn't want to see you like that anymore", you look down nervously hoping that you didn't make her too mad. She takes a long sip of beer "It's perfect really, but dinner would have been just fine. You don't have to cheer me up I'll get over her anyway, she is just a girl. It's not like she is the only one out there."

Kiss her Dawson! She has feeling for you too just do it already and stop being scared! You both love each other all you're doing is making it official! Shay keeps poking your arm to get your attention. "Huh? Uh sorry what were you saying?" She rolls her eyes as if she is annoyed "I said I'm gonna go it's getting late and I don't feel well." You look disappointed "But you just got here! Just stay a little longer! For me? Please" She throws her money on the table and walks out the door before you can catch her, you can't help but blame yourself. Why am I SO stupid! I screw everything up! All I try to do is get her to fall in love with me and I screw it all up! Before you can even think you grab your coat and head to her apartment, you're running to her house not even a care in the world about what anyone thinks.

"Shay! Leslie Elizabeth Shay! I know you're in there! Open the God damn door!" Your pounding on the door as hard you can and won't stop until she opens the door, "Yes!? Can I help you with anything Dawson?!" You pick her up and pin her against the wall, "I should have done this a long time ago." You kiss her on her bright pink lips soft as can be, she pulls away in total shock. You slowly put her down and hold her face in your hands and pull her close to kiss her.

Her lips are soft and taste like watermelon; she starts out kissing you really soft and starts getting more rough, she massages your tongue with hers. You moan into her mouth and she knows you love it and won't stop for anything. She reaches under your shirt and unhook your bra with her cold hands sending chills up and down your back, she rubs your back with one finger in a circular motion. Shay takes her shirt off making her hair look even more sexier than it already is. She starts kissing your neck, making you moan even more louder, Shay begins to kiss your chest, boobs and everything.

Shay still kissing you picks up and takes you up stairs to her bedroom, and throws you on the bed pulling off your pants. She kisses up your entire body to get to your lips, yet again gets you to moan even more, you start to get louder and louder, Leslie's at your stomach smiling as she goes to your lips making you shut up. She stops you by playing with your tongue, it warms your mouth as she keeps playing with your tongue. Damn it! It feels so good! Shay is so perfect! You dig your nails into her while she is kissing in between your thighs, cautious to not hurt her but you just can't help it.

After the sweet, romantic, rough, yet gentle sex with Shay you hold her in your arms, your naked, hot, sweaty bodies touching. You hold her so close you can feel her heart beating; she lies on your bare chest slowly falling asleep. Kissing her head smelling her strawberry shampoo she always uses, running your fingers through her tangles yet sexy hair. "I love you", Shay says in a soft voice, "I love you more." You lay your head on hers and you're both asleep.

Someone starts kissing you on the lips and you get a little startled but then remember it's only Leslie. "Good morning beautiful", she says in the sexiest raspy voice, "Morning babe." You go to get up then notice your naked, so you wrap the sheets around your chest. "Shay do you" she hands you and over sized Chicago Cubs t-shirt before you can finish your sentence. As you put it on she takes your hand so you can stand up, she holds you in her arms and you jump into her arms and you wrap your legs around her waist making you both laugh. You giggle into her shoulder, "Your too cute baby" you say muffled into her shoulder. "Thank you" You both smile at each other looking into her big green eyes "Your welcome." You kiss her cheek "Not for that, for the present you got me!" You give her a confused look "But I didn't get you anything" she holds you head in her hand moving her thumb up and down your cheek "You got me the best present money can buy!" You smile "What sex?" She can't help but laugh at your cuteness "You."


End file.
